


Tuning Fork

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Vaginal Fingering, it's really just cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori wakes up shaking. She tries to close her knees, but they connect to shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuning Fork

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, i panicked, i couldn't handle it. this morning i woke up with 5 ideas, this doESN'T HELP I CAN'T ALWAYS TELL THEM APART SO I MAkes a smut <3

Ori wakes up shaking. She tries to close her knees, but they connect to shoulders.

She hears laughter, and feels it too, the fingers knuckle-deep into her cunt acting like a tuning fork.

Thorin moves her hand faster, lets herself be pulled up into Ori’s embrace and drown in her kisses.

She swallows her moans, Ori was always less self-conscious in the mornings, and wriggles her fingers and thumbs her clitoris, and Ori’s whimpers hitch and raise by an octave.

It dropped by several octaves when Thorin pulled away. Ori reached back for a pillow and boffed Thorin, who flailed her arms trying to catch the offending weapon.

"Why did you stop?!"

Thorin burned a deeper red when giggles permeated the thick oak door. Ori pursed her lips and boffed Thorin some more, while the other grappled with the flying fluff of down. Outside, the manic giggles were soon accompanied by exaggerated moans and whines and shouts for 'more'. 

"We can fuck on my desk and scare my brothers and your nephews, but you can't handle Dwalin and Dis giggling _outside_ your _closed_ bedroom door?"

One well aimed hit at Thorin's head toppled her over. She flailed, arms and legs all about. When she came to, Ori had made herself comfortable straddling her, and ran her fingers on Thorin's sides.

"I'll give them something to giggle about quite soon enough."

The giggling stopped. Their morning did not.

**Author's Note:**

> my planned writings was waylaid by lack of inspiration (the flowy flow of sentences did not come to me, but i am working on that wonderful sequel, fear not!).
> 
> the plan B of a drawing was waylaid by a short comic. But that didn't work out.


End file.
